We All Stumble
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: Juliette's used to being in the shadow of other's fame. Elizabeth basks in the spotlight thanks to her father. On the other hand, Vanessa and Will thrived in the dark. Both could have their hand in fame if they chose it. Somewhere in the middle sat Jack and his posse. All were perfectly content, until they meet one day at a friend's Halloween Party. Modern day JS/OC W/E JN/OC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, save for all OCs._

_**Summary**_: Juliette is used to being in the shadow of other's fame. Elizabeth basks in the spotlight shed upon her thanks to her father and her fiancé's parents. On the other hand, Vanessa and Will thrived in the dark. Both could have their hand in fame if they chose it. Somewhere in the middle sat Jack and his posse. All were perfectly content. That is to say, until they meet one day at a mutual friend's Halloween party. Modern day AU Jack/OC Willabeth Norry/OC

* * *

"_Remember, we all stumble, every one of us. That's why it's a comfort to go hand in hand."  
- Emily Kimbrough_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

The cool autumn breeze blew past him as he followed the live music that wafted through the forest. The gentle voice, though hauntingly familiar, was soft and gentle, unlike any he'd heard before. The air stirred with a soft whispering that reminded him of a broken heart.

_In a sandalwood frame  
We bout in New Mexico  
I was wearin' the chain  
That old Indian made  
That we practically stole_

He pushed through the kudzu covered patch that separated him from the singer. Shoving the last vine out of the way proved to be more difficult than it should have. Still, the view before him proved the trek through the darkening forest was well worth it.

_Little shells in a jar  
Found in Hanalei Bay  
Got those matching tattoos  
And those ten dollar shoes  
To remember our stay_

The little patch of land was lit only by floating mason jars filled with swirling mists of purples, pinks, blues, and greens. They were joined by floating instruments (save for the piano) that seemed to be playing on their own accord. In the center of the area were three weeping willows whose long wispy branches were decorated with ribbons, stringed paper and dream catchers. Between them was a giant old oak what held an old tattered swing that was currently being used.

_If it hadn't been so good I wouldn't feel so sad  
If we hadn't been so happy baby,  
It wouldn't hurt this bad  
If you had told me this last summer  
I'd be on the floor laughin'  
Instead of standing round breakin' down  
Wonderin' what happened_

The woman's hair was what drew his attention to her the most. It was platinum blonde with rainbow streaks in her bangs and black "highlights" in the rest of the short boyish bob. He moved to her face next. Her eyes stayed shut showing the turquoise eye shadow that covered them.

_What am I supposed to do  
Without my very best friend  
Boy you left me in shock  
And tied up in knots  
Then it hits me again_

As his eyes roamed downward, he gazed upon her voluptuous lips painted the palest of pinks as the moved with the words.

_If it hadn't been so good I wouldn't feel so sad  
If we hadn't been so happy baby,  
It wouldn't hurt this bad  
If you had told me this last summer  
I'd be on the floor laughin'  
Instead of standing round breakin' down  
Wonderin' what happened_

She was dressed in a turquoise maxi dress (briefly he wondered how he knew this term), platform flip flops and trimmed in turquoise jewelry. Cherokee origin, if he had to guess.

_If you had told me this last summer  
I'd be on the floor laughin'  
Instead of standing around breakin' down  
Wonderin' what happened_

He stepped forward as the music ended, stepping on some broken glass that crunched beneath his foot. He looked down to find an old picture frame whose picture was too waterlogged to make out. Unbeknownst to him, the woman's eyes flashed open and were watching him with interest. The man looked up a short tacit twinkling later and caught her gaze.

As recognition bloomed within him his breath evaded him.

"Annie?"

* * *

A/N: Hello dear readers. This is most definitely not my norm when it comes to writing but at one point in time supernatural/fantasy was my forte. Now of course it's romance, though I do hate reading Romeo-and-Juliette-esque romances. The irony of that statement is (hopefully) obvious.

I do hope that you will enjoy this _thing_ I've been putting together.

For those of you who were (or rather are) reading my ITHOF series, fret not, I simply misplaced my flashdrives. The next chapter should be up in no longer than three hours. First, I have to tear apart my room. If not, feel free to flame all you want.

A link to "Annie's" outfit can be found on my profile.

With the best wishes and hopes,  
Lyra Raine Sparrow


	2. A Little Spilt Punch

_**CHAPTER I  
A Litte Spilt Punch**_

**VANESSA** **HAD TO STIFLE** an eye roll as her younger brother pulled into the driveway of the spooky farm house.

"Will, why are we here?" she manages through clenched.

He stared ahead at the spider web stretched across the porch and opened his door. "Going to a Halloween party, Ness. Why else would we be here?"

This time Vanessa did roll her eyes as she turned towards him. "I meant why this one. Why the one that dubs as your scorned ex-girlfriend's birthday party?"

"I never scorned her." He shrugged out of the car and shut the door.

Vanessa followed suit and stormed up behind him. "Didn't scorn her? Hun, what would you call what you did?"

Will looked to her, and frowned. "Mutual breakup."

She opened her mouth to reply but she closed it as soon as the door opened. Standing in the entranceway was a darker skinned woman with dreadlocks and donned in a torn dress and beads.

"William an' Banessa Turner. You 'ave a touch of destiny abou' tyou."

"You know us?" Vanessa asked.

"Do you wan' ta no me?" the woman asked.

At Vanessa's estranged look, Will stepped up. "Ness, this is Tia. Etta's close friend."

The sister rolled her eyes. "I gathered that much."

"Come," Tia states as she walked into the main room where there were a few partygoers already. Will recognized only a few faces but he supposed Etta would recognize them all.

It didn't take long for the house to be filled with people, so much so that they began spilling into the back yard; the front being used as a parking lot.

Still, Etta was nowhere to be found.

He wasn't even sure why he was seeking her out. His sister was right; he had scorned her, beyond his own belief. Suddenly, his left arm became very itchy under the sleeve of his Legolas costume, which reminded him, he had a dermatologist appointment next Wednesday.

* * *

**THE WIND BLEW** hard as Juliette stepped from her car. With a quick look at the diming sky she knew at once that it was going to storm, pretty pejorative if the look of the dark clouds hanging above were any consolation. Well, that and she could feel it in her bones.

The squalls threatened to take her brunette wig with it had she not clamped her hand down on her head. She wished she had had the time to perfect her look before the Halloween bash/"Surprise" Birthday party she was attending started, but as traffic would have it, she was a half hour late as it was. Tia was not going to be happy with her.

Juliette looked up at the spooky old farmhouse. Speak of the devil; Tia Dalma was already out on the porch.

"Where 'ave ya ben?" the dark skinned Jamaican woman asked tapping her foot. She looked the same as always; a tattered old dress and piles of tribal jewelry. Though she had a more holiday feel about her today.

"Traffic. And I live an hour away."

Tia glared at the wig, but said nothing else as she led the way into the bustling house. For the most part the atmosphere was light, just a bunch of people gathered for a good time. However, if you looked around at the decorations you'd get an eerie feeling. Surprisingly, a lot of it, if not all, was real. Everything placed in the house would be used by Tia for some unorthodox reason.

"Look who's finally showed up, our guest of honor."

Juliette turned around towards the speaker, Tia having walked away, and smiled. "Jamie!"

James Norrington frowned at his little sister. "Etta, must you call me that?"

She smiled. "Must you be engaged to my ex-best friend?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Tonight is not about Elizabeth and I, but about you."

"And Halloween."

"And Halloween," he amended.

James led the way through the crowded living room and over to the fogging caldron that served as the punch bowl.

"Will's here. Just spoke to him a moment ago. He's been looking for you."

Etta groaned. "Of course he is."

James frowned again. It seemed that was all he was doing lately around her. "Are you ever going to tell me about your fall out?"

Etta shook her head. "I can't. It's between me and Will." _And Elizabeth,_ she added in her head as she poured herself a glass of punch.

Again he frowned deeper. "Etta-"

"I need rum."

James stifled a groan. "You can't solve your problems with alcohol."

"I can try."

"Juliette-" but he didn't get anything else spoken before she turned her head and walked away towards the kitchen and inevitably that bottle of rum.

* * *

**ELIZABETH WANDERED** the party trying to find someone to talk to. No one in particular. Just as long as they were someone of stature (which was incredibly hard to find in this town). Preferably with the last name of Norrington. Though the guest of honor herself was a Norrington, Etta had yet to make herself known. And Elizabeth knew exactly why.

But that didn't mean her two older brothers couldn't appear.

And as much as she'd love to hang around in the company of her fiancé, she really needed to speak to the eldest Norrington, Jonathon. So yes, she was looking for someone in particular.

A flash of something caught her eye as it traveled into the kitchen. Ignoring he terrible foreboding feeling in her stomach, she followed.

Elizabeth relaxed as soon as she saw who she followed.

"Will."

The elfish prince turned. "Elizabeth."

Smiling Elizabeth embraced him. "I didn't think that you were going to come."

Will frowned as he hugged her back. "Etta's been my best friend since childhood. I owe her this much."

The Greek goddess pulled away. "Have you seen her? Or either of her brothers?"

"Jonathon's not here, but I spoke to James not too long ago."

"Damn. I really need to talk to Jon."

Will smiled. "I'm sure he'll show eventually."

* * *

**JACK** **STUMBLED** around the crowd of people, playing the part of drunken pirate captain quite well. Of course it would help if he was actually drunk. And at the moment that was exactly what he was planning on doing, as soon as he made it to the kitchen.

A redhead caught his eye and he turned to observe her all the while not watching where he was going and running into someone.

"_Shit_!" the woman breathed. "This is _not_ going to bloody come out."

Jack turned to the girl and smirked. "I didn't know such pretty girls could have such bad mouths."

The woman's bright blue eyes glared at him. "I have a feeling the phrase "You would know" would be put to good use here."

"What's your name, love?" he asks.

"Why should I tell the likes of you? You ruined my perfectly nice sailor costume."

Jack laughed. "Well, my bodacious beauty, I'll make it up to you, only if you tell me your name. Savvy?"

She glared at him for a moment before answering; "Anne."

He smirked. "Well, Anne, how can I make it up to you?"

"First, you can hand me your jacket," she snaps. "And then you can get a bottle of rum and meet me at the base of the stairs. _Savvy_?"

"Agreed," Jack says as he slips his jacket off and hands it to her. "See ya in a few, love."

Anne waved her hand. "Yeah, whatever."

With one last smirk at the brunette he continued onwards to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/n: Okay guys. I skipped school today. Everybody did. All because mom thought I was asleep on the couch. Anyway, because I did skip you guys get ^this^ little story.**

**Please tell me what you think so far?**

**Love you guys! Check out the girls' costumes. Link on my profile.**

**Lyra Raine Sparrow**

**P.S. I still haven't found my flashdrives for those of you whom are affected by that, don't worry I'll find them yet.**


	3. A New Friend

_**CHAPTER II**_

**JULIETTE TRUDGED **through the dense crowd, shoving past various friends of hers. She ignored the strange look she received from them. Instead, made a bee-line for the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Sneakin' off are ya, child?"

Etta stopped on the second stair and turned. "Only to change. Some idiot ran into me and I spilt punch down the front of me."

Tia smiled knowingly. "Best 'urry up, girlie, we 'ave a surpize for ya."

Juliette smiled and rushed up stairs. "Of course." As she reached the landing, she made a sharp right turn into the spare bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She slipped off the pirate's coat and tossed it on the bed along with her wig, revealing her colorful hair.

"I hate people. I do. I can't stand people." She stood in front of the antique full length mirror and sighed. "Hmm… Let's see. I can't very well just remove the stain. People will wonder. _He'll_ wonder and frankly I don't need that."

She paced the length of the room once, twice, thrice before something came to her. Standing before the mirror again, she raised her hands.

"_A costume ruined by a glass of spilt punch  
Turn me into something pirates loathed much_"

A splash of light later and Juliette shrieked at the vision in front of her.

"Davy Jones? I do not look good with a squid beard." She shivered. "Not even Davy Jones does. He looked much better human."

Footsteps in the hall distracted Etta for a moment as she tried to think of something else nautical to dress as.

"_Davy Jones's look is quite supernatural  
Dress me as something close to an admiral_"

Another flash of light and Juliette found herself dressed as a pinup navy commander. "Cute," she breathed before throwing her wig and that coat back on, fixing it and leaving the room.

* * *

**JACK'S EYES WIDENED** as he took in the couple in the kitchen. He wasn't entirely sure what they were doing but he had this overwhelming feeling that they wouldn't want to be seen.

"Sorry, just come for some rum."

The young man just smiled, slightly annoyed. "In the cabinet above the stove."

Jack swaggered his way over and pulled open the two doors. "Ah. Thanks mate. You can get back to snogging your lass." He pulled the bottle of Captain Morgan down and turned to leave

The blonde blushed. "We weren't snogging."

Jack paused and smirked at them. "Sure you weren't."

"She's not my lass."

Jack frown in faux worry, eyeing the ring on the girl's hand. "Well, then, you best run along before his lass and her lad finds out you've been snoggin'." Chuckling to himself at their stunned faces, Jack walked out of the kitchen and over to the stairs where he sat and waited.

* * *

**ELIZABETH GLARED** at the strange man as he left the shambled kitchen. "Oh! The nerve of that man!"

Will sighed heavily. "We're lucky it was him and not James or Etta."

Elizabeth turned to him, a gentle look replacing the angered one. "I thought you and Etta broke up."

"We did," he answers glumly. "But she's still my best friend and I don't want her to have to keep anything from her brother. We both know she won't tell James."

Elizabeth nodded. "True. But it wasn't as if we were snogging. We've just been talking."

"After my scorning of her?" Will gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, she won't jump to conclusions like he did."

Elizabeth frowned. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS, **Juliette frowned at the man who sat down at the bottom.

"Annie," the pirate breathed before taking a swig of the rum.

Etta snatched the bottle from him and took a swig of her own, sighing when she felt the familiar warmth rush down her throat.

* * *

"**ETTA, WHERE ARE YOU?"** James whispered beneath his breath. She'd disappeared from his sight nigh on fifteen minutes ago. Surely she'd found her rum by now and be on her way back to him. Of course it was her party, so she could be conversing with the guests.

Searching the crowd for his sister's pretty brown mop, he nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't paying atten-" He paused as he took in her gothic make-up behind which was the palest of blue eyes. "Nessa?"

"James?!"

"Vanessa. Wow. It's been a while. You look..." He glanced over not quite sure what to say.

"I know, it's a bit dark, but it is Halloween so... I thought I could get away with it."

James cleared his throat. "No, it's not that. You look stunning. It just caught me off guard." He smiled. "You normally wear lighter colors."

Nessa blushed. "So, uh... How have you been?"

"Good, good. And you?"

She shrugs. "I've been better."

James glances around again trying to spot his little sister. "Have you seen Juliette, by chance?"

"Oh, um, actually," she looks over towards the stairs and points, "she's right over there talking to a pirate."

* * *

"**YOU KNOW,** you're quite fun to talk to, love," Jack says taking another sip.

Juliette raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

He shrugs and leans back against the stairs. "For one thing you've got quite a sense of humor. And you've sat here and listen to me ramble about the _Pearl._"

Etta snorted. "That's only on the assumption that when the time comes, you'll listen to me ramble on."

Jack chuckles. "So, how did you manage to snag an invitation to this shindig?"

She takes the bottle from him and has a long thoughtful sip. "I'm the guest of honor," she mumbles before pressing the bottle to her lips once more. "And don't go on to wish me a happy birthday either, when in fact, it is not."

His congratulatory sentence froze on the tip of his tongue. "Oh afraid of being another year older? Or not one for big celebrations?"

"Neither reason is correct actually. It's not the year or the party. It's the people who filled it and their certain secrets dragging me down the rabbit hole with them. And to make matter's worse, I'll be seeing a lot of them in the coming months, with the wedding approaching and all."

"Sounds like a personal problem, love." He takes the Captain Morgan back and rests it on the other side of himself. He did not like dealing with sad, drunken women.

Juliette snorts. "Yeah. So how do you know Tia?"

"Tia and I go way back. Me dad introduced us." Jack tilts his head as he looks over her. "You look like and nice enough gal, how did you get mixed up wit Tia."

"Nice enough," Juliette laughs. "You obviously don't know me. So, do you want the long story or the short story?"

"I've got the time."

A shadow covers Juliette just then. Her red-gold painted lips turn into a frown. "I don't however. Jamie, Nessa, how lovely to see you. And before you say anything yes I'm fine. I just got distracted, by rum and er punch..."

"Sorry about that, love," Jack says.

"Oh, so he does apologize! I was beginning to think that the pirate costume wasn't just a costume."

"Etta, who's this?"Nessa asks curiously.

"This is..." she glances over to her new friend, "I don't know exactly. I don't think I ever caught your name."

Jack smiles. "The name's Jack."

* * *

_**A/n: Okay... I have delayed posting this for as long as I can. I'm so sorry for such a long wait. After Christmas and exams I just never got back to writing full time like normally. Instead I find myself scrounging at 12 am to finish homework.. I can't believe senior year is almost here... Wow anyway... Sorry for the wait and the next one might be just as long. As I balance school and play and moving (again. This marks #4 since I started on fanfiction 2 years ago,) things get pretty hectic at home.**_

_**Drop me a review please! I know I'm not perfect, so flame are welcome (takes all the fun out of it doesn't it?)!**_

_**Lyra**_


End file.
